Redlight Drag
by ladyredvelvet
Summary: Smoking is a freeing experience in which allows mechs to open up to one another. Smutty, Mech x mech, repost


**Redlight Drag**

**Story: **G1 with a mix of IDW characteristics.

**Rating: **Smut between two asexual robots whom are 'mecha'. Smoking (if someone does get offended by it.) Plug and play, sticky, cursing (human and robotic insults.) Mirage being icy and Ironhide being an old mech. **This is AU** so I know for fact these two would never ever come across each other (Except for an IDW comic when Ironhide beat the shit out of Mirage...That would be another interesting fic to write.)

I don't think I did well with the characters though I tried. If you see any mistakes you may point them out (this whole story is a mistake but the smut bunny wouldn't leave!) I just wanted a Mirage and Ironhide story (if someone knows some good ones tell me) with Mirage having a more domineering approach alongside Ironhide just being Ironhide.

The smut starts at this line _'He slid around a corner' _well semi starts but I want ya'll to be warned so you do not read further.

Also I wanted some Transformer's smoking, I am not creative so I stuck with cy-gar and cy-garettes.

* * *

Sideswipe gulped down another cube of energon down quickly. Optical relays gazing at the resident 'Ice King' who grabbed a cube indifferently.

He always gathered his energon without a glance, kept to himself at one of the back tables and sipped it slowly before he sauntered off towards his duties.

This time, he didn't leave so quickly, instead his yellow optical sensors paused on him. The tingle sent through his back strut ceased up his circuitry. Those cold, calculating optics watched him momentarily before glancing back to his own table.

Sideswipe could feel those optics still roaming over his frame. It made him experience, queasiness? No, more or less vulnerability, circuits gave another shiver at the thought of himself being stripped clean by those invasive optics.

Wearily he stared back at the Towers mech but he had vanished from his spot and already reappearing around the cube dispenser. Probably that electro-disruptor he used the frontliner supposed. It gave him another round of pulsed electricity through his circuits at what Mirage could do to mechs when Mirage was invisible.

What a creepy thing to process, yet it made him feel shamefully aroused.

The thought of Mirage's slender frame appearing, slipping up behind him to lick his sensitive horn finials. Delicate fingers roaming over his shoulder plating gingerly pricking wires with cold, slender fingers. Energy fields would tangle abruptly the nimble spy would easily slide onto his lap sensually. He wouldn't say a word; he did not even have to say anything in order to push Sideswipe towards an overload.

"Hey fucker, get off me!" a clang resounded when his sociopath of a brother pushed him off the bench harshly. A few chuckles came from Smokescreen as he passed moving to sit in by Sunstreaker. "What did you do this time Sideswipe?"

Sideswipe did not answer right away, instead his optics fell upon Mirage again when he moved by the weapon specialists side. Since when did Mirage talk to Ironhide? More importantly, why was Mirage still looking at him? Sideswipe's thought processes reeled until Ironhide's punitive optics landed on him.

"Sideswipe…Wha ya doin' on tha floor?" his gruff voice made him wince when he pushed himself up wearily. The Lamborghini twin brushed himself off with a huff shaking his helm pointing towards Sunstreaker. "That aft head-"he couldn't finish his sentence when his brother (yet again) punched him in the helm.

Another normal day in the commissary it seems, the Lamborghini twins would fight, the others cheering the brothers on for their own amusement. Funny how the carbon based life forms thought they were such peaceful entities. It only made Mirage smirk at the irony of it all. Just a bunch of brutish mechs that haven't had a Decepticon to fight in a while so instead they decide to do so with each other.

"A'right! Break it up ya cog helms!" Ironhide grabbed both of them in between a punch and a kick pulling them away brusquely. Sideswipe sported dents alongside Sunstreaker who, infuriated at his brother, for ruining his perfect finish. "Ya want me ta get Prowl in here? If ya wanna fight go to tha trainin' area!" with no more words he let them both go with a crash. Another round of snickers came forth from the others before Ironhide's harsh optics landed on them.

"This goes ta everybody, ya fight, ya go ta tha brig understand?" laughs quieted down to a mere peep when the weapons specialist grabbed a cube, leaving very confused bots behind.

"Whoa…Ironhide would usually be all for this.." Smokescreen's vocoder made a strange whistling sound. Sunstreaker growled pushing Sideswipe again when he got up briskly. "Whatever, I don't give a slag…" his optics narrowed when he noticed a mark on his arm guard. "Frag! Sideswipe you are gonna buff me." Another whack to the helm made Sideswipe growl.

"Fine! Do I get anything afterwards?" the yellow frontliner turned angrily to face his prankster brother than stalked off towards his room without another word.

Sideswipe would have laughed at that, only if a slender frame didn't capture his attention. Mirage still stared at him until he tilted his helm in an almost pompous manner when he also strode away.

Odd, so very odd, Sideswipe had one pede forward infront of him to follow the invisible spy but his brother's optics glared around the corner like an Earth feline.

"Fine…I am coming." He would rather get spy aft than buff his brother for the umpteenth time.

_OoOoO_

Fingers tipped the slim cy-garette in between his fingers. It slipped in-between pursed lips taking in the sweet rust letting it roll off into a condensed fog. The humans call it a cigarette, a dangerous addicting substance that clogged up their body structures.

Mirage saw it as another form of Primus.

It calmed his overcharged circuits after a long battle; it made him more appealing to the mechanisms around him. What can you not love?

The Towerlings frowned at such an undignified habit, the thought of his creators rolling in their grave only made Mirage pull off another drag of the rust stick. It amused him greatly when half of the Towerling population actually smoked for rebellious purposes.

In all honesty he did not care to choke the ozone here on Earth. Hound repeatedly told him the Earth needs to be preserved. Mirage would offer a flippant grin continuing his smoking without fuss.

Though he hated to admit, Hound is a nice mech, he didn't deserve his cold attitude. Just that he did not want to give away the one thing he adored; those tasty cy-garettes that made his circuits sing.

Autobots questioned why he never hung around with them. He couldn't blame them, the Towers mech never knew any better.

Not that he didn't like them; he just did not fit in well with their little group. They were brutish, rude, obnoxious, and above all feral. They were always hungry, always needing a frag, needing a fight; it just did not sit well with him.

"Saw him starin' at ya…" well, only one mech could make his circuit's burn he had to (begrudgingly) admit. Mirage, indifferently glanced up slowly at the old, weapon specialist. A smile curved upon his lips, smoke curling around the mech who dare come around his space.

"What is new…He is like an Earthen canine awaiting to play." His clear tenor spoke softly; Ironhide only growled pulling out a thick cy-gar stuffing it in between his lips. Mirage made sure to rub their pulsing energy fields together when he lit his cy-gar with a flick of a fuse lighter. "Peculiar really…"He moved away to stand nearby a wall on the outside of the Ark his yellow optics solemnly staring up at the sky.

Ironhide took a long drag before letting the combination of toxins blow out of his mouth with an intake sigh. "Yer a cold bastard ya know that?" he let out a small chuckle, his blue optics roaming over the blue chrome finish, drinking in the auxiliaries with interest.

Mirage scoffed at the old mech's language, Kaons had such terrible dialect. Harsh vocoder, with a hint of a twang that made him sneer. "Why do you think you have the audacity to speak in such a way?" Yellow optics narrowed at the weapon's specialist when his lips pursed over the cy-garette.

Ironhide shook his helm with a smirk. Heavy pede steps maneuvered towards the Towerling who stood with blatant disinterest. Daft fingers shot out grabbing Mirage's hand that held the cy-garette tugging his arm pulling the bewildered mech closer. The spy struggled kicking him in the knee joint but the red mech did not budge.

The old mech placed his cy-gar in between coarse denta, blowing the excess exhaust in Mirage's face plates. He cringed at the smell of old rust, fried circuitry and a hint of stale energon.

"I despise it when you play the domineering card." Mirage hitched his intake when Ironhide took out his cy-gar sliding the burnt tip around the noble's neck cables. Yellow optics widened in distress when the weapon specialist chuckled at his expense.

"Got yer attention finally." He enjoyed seeing Mirage squirm in his arms. His field bursting with energy, the need to synch them together made him pulse back in feral supremacy. The feel of that slender frame grinding on top of him with that cy-garette in between his teeth and his own pistol pointed inside his warm, tight valve. "Mmm..I wanna pound yer aft into the floor brat…"

A swift kick to his abdominal plating caught Ironhide off guard when his grip loosened on the spy's wrist. The spy strolled off, a smirk on his lips when he glanced over his shoulder. _"Cheeky little shit"_ Ironhide spoke but he knew this game. Mirage played it multiple times; it made his circuits hot again to chase the lithe spy around the Ark. It made him feel young again and still desirable to the strange blue and white mecha.

Usually he left clues, even going so far as to snuff out his favorite cy-garette brand on the walls. Ironhide's engine rumbled at the challenge signaling Mirage to turn on his electro-disruptor. The grey smoke circling his frame leaving a trail in his wake, the cy-garette smashed into the ground instead.

Mirage ran, being cautious to go down unused halls of the Ark instead of running into those who did not understand his kinks. Nor did he want them to get accustomed to Ironhide and he being some sort of an item. He already despised the traitor rumors; this one would top stale energon.

He slid around a corner staying there for a moment turning off his electro disruptor. With an inaudible intake, his processor trailed on why he put up with Ironhide for so long. When he first arrived on the Ark the old mech was the only one who caught his optics.

Mirage tried to be the ever doting subordinate to his Prime but all he could do is become closed off. He did not want anybody, except for the curmudgeon old mech. He pushed everyone away in order to only be his.

Then after time he started to become acquaintances with others on the Ark. Hound had been his first one, than Trailbreaker, a handful of mechs he begrudgingly called friends.

No matter what Ironhide whisked him away, he had some charmers here and there. Even that grumpy little red minibot who called him a traitor even asked him for a frag. He declined, because he knew that he would always be Ironhide's play toy. A smirk tugged at his lips, he liked the idea of being the only thing Ironhide desired.

Is it sick to think of himself in that way? He never would deliver himself to such low standards of a shareware bot. Ironhide had been his only interface believe it or not. The courters at the Towers could not break his icy shield. The Kaon mech just had the knack of tearing away every part of him besides his beating spark.

He could not muse on those thoughts further when an enormous hand had grabbed his auxiliary tugging him out of his hiding spot. "Slag brat, I think ya wanted meh ta find ya."

Slender fingers grabbed a couple of hip wires making the bigger mech wince in arousal. His energy becoming unbearable, overworked engines sputtering at full speed. The flinty mech slipped his glossa around the hip flexors gently pulling away to rub his chassis against the abdominal plating.

"Hmm, will you be able to get it up this time old mech? I do not want to find another replacement." He purred, igniting a flame in the old mech who slammed Mirage into the wall.

"Ya can't find anyone Mirage, yer to stony fer them." In a matter of nano kliks Mirage's hands grabbed at Ironhide's arm guards tugging them towards his heated frame. "Quiet you old rust bucket."

Ironhide growled again, he tugged Mirage with feral vigor from the wall dragging him to the ground. The Tower's mech struggled underneath him in apparent distress. "We are **not** doing it out here!" he hissed trying to stand up but Ironhide pushed him back down. "No one's gunna find us, brat."

Gruffly he began to grope around Mirage's neck component for the plug entrance. The icy mech only laid there narrowing his optics, pouting like a sparkling. He would refuse him of such necessities and he knew that Ironhide loathed indolence.

"Fuck Mirage!" the blue mech smirked at getting his way but his tables were turned when Ironhide grabbed him by his hip plating hauling him over his bulky shoulder.

Mirage gasped, kicking at him but his efforts were in vain when he was carried off like a primitive being towards who knows where. "Ironhide!" he hissed again narrowing his optics but the weapons specialist did nothing but growl back.

Humiliated beyond belief, he couldn't turn on his electro disruptor because he had already been seen. He spotted a few bots who he knew, their optics widening unsure what to say. Even one bot had the audacity to laugh. He spotted a flash of red and yellow from his right. The laugh came from the yellow one to which the red bot felt the same as Mirage, shamed.

Pity, the red mech did have a hard frame like Ironhide. So many similarities made Mirage glance back at the red warrior smirking slightly. That would be a steamy threesome with the three of them. Maybe one day he will ask Ironhide if he will allow the red twin to play with them.

Until then, he had a lumbering old mech to deal with. Ironhide would not get away with this, even if he had to be a poor sport and subjugate the old mech with more insults.

They always did, threw abuses back and forth but never low blows. Maybe it is about time that he did and teach that brute what respect is about!

A heavy clicking of a panel opened the door with a whoosh to reveal an expansive berth to where he is thrown on haphazardly. Ironhide wasted no time with pleasantries; he descended upon the cold mech capturing his stiff lips in a chastising kiss.

Mirage bit him out of spite, but Ironhide only continued not fazed by the Tower mech's bitterness. A baritone chuckle came forth from his rumbling engines amused by the noble's prude exterior. Coarse fingers wriggle over his soft slender hips; Mirage responded with a gasp, his mouth opening in a wanton display.

Eagerly Ironhide slipped his cable into the awaiting plug in the back of Mirage's neck. A small click had Mirage writhing underneath him. "Oh brat that is it…Moan for me…" husky vocoder purred. All his thoughts, needs filtered through their surging link up. However, his optics narrowed when Mirage seemed to be processing someone else.

That someone is red, young, vivacious and obnoxious, the designation being Sideswipe.

He glanced down at Mirage who grinned up at him innocently continuing his stimulated ministrations. The old mech amped up his energy field pushing it against the spy who quivered beneath him. He smirked back knowing two can play at this game.

He fed through the line an image of Smokescreen in Mirage's place. The Tower's mech sneered at that pushing more of his spark energy against Ironhide. Both mechs spun in turmoil when their energies crackled against each other ricocheting and engulfing them in roused sensations.

Ironhide growled grinding his interface panel against Mirage's who gyrated back. Fingers clawing over the spacious back creating more scars that Ironhide proudly displays. Lips met again hungrily, glossa slipping inside of Ironhide's mouth the older mech sucking on it before biting the tip.

"Yer always mine Mirage." he grunted, his olfactories picking up the distinct aroma of lubricants. Daft fingers groped along the noble's thigh plating enticing a moan out of the Tower's brat. His smirk widened when Mirage opened the panel with _schick_. Vigorously he opened his own at the same time, without any preparation he shoved in his pressurized, thick cord into the tight awaiting valve.

Mirage screamed out, fingers clawing down his shoulder fairings, his frame curling in from the painful arousal. "Ah! Ha! You're the one that's mine." He whispered meekly only to push Ironhide to pull out and shove in again going at a teasingly slow pace.

Another yell came forth from Mirage's crackling vocoder. He kept forgetting how great Ironhide's cord felt inside of his valve. He hits every nodule deterred of hesitation and it makes him crawl back for more.

The older mech pulls up Mirage's leg to get in a different angle when he shoves his cord back into the tight, leaking valve. Optics narrowing lustfully at the wanton display his circuits beginning to overheat "Say it bitch! Say I am yours!"

Mirage yelped shaking his helm, his frame warming up from his pleasure center being probed multiple times. "Not! AUGH-with-nnng language like..Unn that!" throwing his helm back he moaned again.

He would not stop until he got an answer. He begun to speed up his pace then stop to allow Mirage to glare at him until he shoved in to shut him up with a yelp. "Yer mine Mirage, my possession…Nng, my mech, heh…No one can fuck like meh…"

Fingers clawed his neck cables as he tried to hold on but all he could do is scream from the mingling energy fields which brought him into overload quickly.

Ironhide kept going on; his energy field fluctuating as Mirage tiredly shook on the berth. Determined to make him say it, Mirage's limp frame rocking back and forth when his own overload took over.

They were in a heap of limbs, Ironhide's bulk lay on top of Mirage pinning him there with a huff of exhaust. "…Yours…" Mirage whispered out with a pant, his vents opening and closing trying to circulate air.

"Hehe…Win this round?" he could feel that smirk through his own spark. That, curmudgeon, old, delicious aft head! Why did he always do this to him? Mirage scoffed trying to push him off but with no such luck.

"Mmm get mah smokes will ya brat?" narrowing his optics he tore out Ironhide's plug to the weapon specialist dismay (and that fucking hurt to.) Mirage's mouth formed a thin line before the old mech extracted revenge when he pulled out fast making Mirage moan in discomfort. The noble seethed "You are absolutely incorrigible. " Ironhide rolled off of him with a symphony of creaking of joints. Ratchet is going to clonk him in the helm again for having to explain why one of his hip flexors was out of joint again.

Mirage glanced over then grinned derisively at the older mech's pain. Truth be told Ironhide's model did have its perks, it also had many things out of place, especially as aged as Ironhide's frame is. How his frame held up through the war always eluded the noble. Yet he had to hand it to the old timer, he still had great expansive frame that is made well to protect and interface.

It always made interfacing amusing when he did get a cramp in a line or his hip flexor is worn out. Getting the mech irritated with his age always made Mirage feel that he had the upper hand in their little rendezvous.

"Mmm did the old mech throw his hip out again?" With a death leer thrown his way, Mirage only chuckled wearily digging into his own subspace for his own cy-garettes. "It is what makes you appealing darling…" Ironhide winced at the affectionate term causing Mirage smirk more.

He pushed himself up wearily from the berth without earning a smack on his aft. Albeit weak, he only derided Ironhide who clearly enjoyed the subtle hint of possessiveness. Snapping open one of Ironhide's metal drawers on the wall, he pulled out a cy-gar sensually and handing it to him with a leer.

"Cheer up brat, ya look like Sunstreaker when he don't have uh wash…" patting the spot next to him, Mirage groaned sitting next to him nipping his lower lip in the process. "Speakin' of twins…Ya want ta get with trigger happy?"

Mirage smirked allowing Ironhide to light his cy-garette "hmm he is nice to look at…A younger version of you I suppose…"

The older frontliner frowned at that possessively placing an arm around Mirage's hip plating inching him closer. "Oh? Nice kid, to brazen though…Not fer ya, yer too classy." Mirage chuckled at that watching Ironhide take a drag off his own cy-gar enjoying the after taste.

"I see, then what about you? Smokescreen is hardly one for hard rough facing." The blue mech tried to look disinterest to which made Ironhide chuckle. "Nah, just put someone there ta annoy ya. Don't even know um' personally, great poker player."

This made Mirage lift a brow ridge in question, lips thoughtfully pursed as the contents of smoke spilled between his denta. "What about you and Chromia? I am surprised it wasn't her."

He shook his helm, "nah, fling, nice frame, and sweet, great with a gun. I prefer a tight little aft with a cold spark." Mirage rolled the light orb inside of his optical relay when he took a drag. "Such a romantic, I do hope one day you will sweep me off my pedes."

A strong hand cupped around Mirage's chin plating instantly, coarse lips met with smooth metal when a fierce kiss engulfed Mirage's sensory net. The spy gasped the haze in the room starting to make him condensate all over again.

The moment is ruined when those rough hands moved down to grope his aft again. Mirage yelped then glared at Ironhide who smirked with that nasty cy-gar hanging off his denta. He pulled it out pulling Mirage's helm in again to blow smoke inside his mouth vigorously. The noble gagged at the heavy exhaust down his throat tubing, Ironhide chuckled placing the cy-gar back in his mouth grinning.

"I already did brat."


End file.
